1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a convertible vehicle having a convertible roof or top that can be stowed in a rear vehicle area, wherein the roof or top comprises at least one rigid rear roof end member and wherein a passageway, allowing movement of the roof and is positioned in front of the rear roof end member and below the rear window when the roof is closed, can be covered at least partially by a movable cover configured like a rear deck.
2. Description of the Related Art
In convertible vehicles of this type, the cover is provided in order to avoid an open compartment behind the last row of seats and in order to provide a visually closed appearance in front of the rear roof end member underneath the rear window. The passageway is at the same time also protected against manual access. Also, it is prevented that articles could be lost by falling into the compartment.
When the roof is open (i.e., the top is down), the passageway inclusive of the area which is taken up by the rear roof end member when the roof is closed, should also be covered in order to provide a closed and, in particular, visually pleasing covering of the carbody in this area.
DE 298 12 165.4 U1 discloses a rear deck which, in the case of the roof being closed as well as the roof being open, covers the passageway for the roof and, during movement of the roof, can be moved into a vertical position secured in front of the rear roof end member within the carbody. Such a solution requires a high expenditure with regard to construction measures. Moreover, a significant amount of space within the carbody must be made available for receiving the extension when in the vertical position.
It is an object of the present invention to simplify a convertible vehicle with respect to the movement of the rear deck.
In accordance with the present invention, this is achieved in that the cover is arranged on the roof in the area of the rear roof end member and is movable together with the roof.
According to the invention, a separate space within the carbody of the vehicle, for example, during the opening movement of the roof, is not required. The drive and control expenditure for the cover can be coupled with the roof stowing mechanism. By connecting the cover to the roof, it is possible to save additional components. Moreover, linkage members in order to secure the cover on the carbody are no longer required.
When, with the roof in the open position, the cover has been moved into a pivoted position substantially parallel to the plane of extension of the rear window, an especially flat configuration for the cover results. It can be secured in an intermediate position within the package of several roof parts in a space saving way. Because the cover is very flat, the folded roof package, overall, is not enlarged.
An especially simplified drive and holding mechanism results when the cover in the area of the rear roof end member is connected pivotably to the rear roof part. In this way, the movement of the cover relative to the rear roof part can be limited to a simple pivoting movement without requiring several overlapping movements. The joints can be embodied as simple swivel joints.